Bubbles
Bubbles (Dimond in Japan) is a Gemjewul (One of Pop star's species that love shiny things) he is the leader of Team Gemstones and the main character in the Sub-Series Team Gemstones his first upcoming game is Team Gemstones 1: Quest for the Sun and Moon Gem witch will be on construction after another Kirby game. He is best fiends with Yagapon and Emerald. He loves gems and can store them in his tail. He owns one of the biggest Gem collections in the world and has thenpower to shoot gems and an amazing power to sniff gems. This is probly why he is a bounty hunter when a gem thief comes. It's also hard to not take gems from caves and nature. He never takes gems from stores, and he owns a shop where you need gems for money.He lives on the tropical eqator of pop star. Personality Bubbles has a Careful and timid personality and always seems to be happy. He loves tresure hunts and swimming. He also can get a little scared sometimes. Because he can sniff gems he has a huge collection he has in his room. Despite his love for treasure he always seems to be fair about it and it makes him and King Dedede about the oppisite when it comes to treasure. He is also very kind but he never seems to stop to listen and starts doing at the first 2 sentences. Bubbles also loves storing things in his tail besides gems making his tail very useful. Overall, Bubble's personality would be kind but very shy around pepole from different cities and planets. History Years 1-3 Bubbles was born on Ruby City on soda island not too far from soda town (Where yagapon lives).Bubbles was born with a special power,The power to smell gems and other shiny things.One day at the age of 2 his parents droped him off at daycare.He met emerald at daycare and they became friends.One day his parents could not pay the bills and if they didn't pay in 2 days they whould have to move out.The day after that Bubbles was in the park with his parents and started sniffing somthing.He floated over to the smell and his perents chased after him.At a spot in the park he started picking at it.His parents dug into the spot and found a pile of tresure and gems.When they found out his power they had enough money to pay the bills and declared "Our son saved us" after that they celebrated and found out that bubbles tail can store objects.Then they said "Now we don't have to go to the bank to deposit!".Of course bubbles didn't know what was going on but all he knew was his parents where happy so he was happy too.On his 3rd birthday he met Yagapon and they became best friends. Years 4-6 One day Yagapon and Bubbles went to the park and found a teenager named darouch. Darouch interdicted his friends Spinni,Storo and Doc.Then they said they where looking for tresure and darouch has a nose for it.Bubbles said he can smell treasure too and can store it in his tail.Then Darouch said there was a hidden tresure chest in Beanstalk Valley.Bubbles and Yagapon decide to go with the Squeaks to find the tresure.In Beanstalk Valley they ex plore and find a group of Splaklers.Bubbles dosn't know what to do.He sees that darouch has a magic rod thingie.Doc has a U.F.O Storo Spinni has ninja stars and Yagapon has a sword.Then Emerald and a new Gemjewul comes out of nowhere and shoots rocks from thier tails.Bubbles then knows that he can shoot things and shoots gems out of his tail.Then everybody attacks and the splarklers are defeated.When they find the tresure chest It's locked.Spinni simply sticks one end of his ninja star in the keyhole and then turns.It works.When they find the tresure nowone knows what it is.All darouch knows about it is its a part to a Spaceship.Then they let bubbles have the Strange-clear-ball with the gear in it.Emerald interduces the new boy in town Sapphire.Then bubbled goes home and starts a gem colleection.He hopes one day he can give that GearBall thingie to someone who needs it.The next day Bubbles,Emerald and Sapphire formed a tresure finding squad called team gemstones. Year 7 One day Bubbles saw that a villan named Dark Doomer was "Wanted".Bubbles saw that he was stealing gems from the jewelary store and then he got team gemstones to help him.The reward was 10,000 Fizzes (Money on soda island).Then they saw Dark Doomer going into Dimond Tower where the Starlight crystal was (The crystal that makes Ruby City shiny and On top of things).Then team gemstones got out thier nets and sneaked up on Dark Doomer.But just when they where about to strike a red gemjewl striked and cought him.Dark Doomer simply Sliced the net with his sword and then shot sword beams and the battle began.Then the red Gemjew and Team gemstones knew that they had to team up to defeat Dark Doomer so they did.First Sappire shot out sleep potion out of his tail but Dark doomer reflected it with his shiled sending Sappire to sleep.Then Emerald did a powerful kick but Dark Doomer counter-attacked with a punch.Bubbles then shot rocks out of his tail but then Dark Doomer pinned him on the wall and was about to stab him with his deathly blade when.....The red gemjewl and Yagapon appered out of nowhere.And blasted the robber with a bubble captue trap.Then they carried Dark Doomer (now in the bubble)To the police station.When they got the reward yagapon inteduced them to the red Gemjewel.Ruby.After that they decided to put yagapon and ruby on team gemstones.Today,they can be seen doing many adventures. Techniques These are attacks that other members of team gemstones use Bubbles for or bubbles uses them for.It usally requires an item.They do great effects but some might have a recoil on bubbles. Gem Rampgage A member of team gemstones throws a gem behind an enemy.Bubbles pursuits to it while rampaging the enemy.The bigger the gem the bigger the impact. Birds-Eye Sniff Yagapon grabs Bubbles and puffs up in the air.Then Bubbles sniffs the whole landscape.This helps Bubbles locate tresure. Yaga-Dart Bubbles Sucks up Yagapon with his tail then shoots him out.While being shot out Yagapon sticks out his sword in a stabing position.This slices through enemies.It can hurt yagapon a bit. Gemstone whip Bubbles,Emerald,Sappire and Ruby bite eachothers tails very softly.Then Yagapon grabs the tail at the end and uses the whloe team as whip.It does do tons of damage but has a painful recoil on team gemstones.It is best used when a boss Has 35% health left. Trivia *Bubble's name in Japan (Dimond) may be based on that he's white witch is a close color to a dimond.And he's the leader of team gemstones based off of either that dimonds produce a bright rainbow when shined through light or that dimonds are the strongest gem in the world. *Though,Bubbles is the leader of team gemstones,Yagapon seems to be it due to he picks most events and sometimes acts like the leader.However,Nobody ever notices it. *Bubbles was supposed to be a puffball but 10 Brave Kirbys decided to make a new species. Category:Fan Characters Category:Gemjewl Category:Allies Category:Bounty Hunter Category:10 Brave Kirbys Category:Gray Category:Fan Character Category:Fan character Category:Fanon Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Male Category:Males